Chapter 1/Rescue Admiral Kira
(Deneva orbit) The Commonwealth fleet is taking a severe beating as the Alliance fleet is dealing severe blows to the fleet, as the Defiant is flying through the battle site firing its phaser cannons hitting two birds of prey. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupts as the crew is holding onto their consoles as the ship takes another hit from the weapons fire as a crewmen falls from his console. Evasive maneuver beta 3 reroute emergency power to the shields Captain Dax says as she's giving orders to her crew. Admiral Kira helps up a crewmen who fell from her console and hands her to an officer to be taken to sickbay. Then the young helm officer was knocked from the console as it erupts in a shower of sparks and Admiral Kira helps her up and then he hands her to an officer and he takes the helm and then looks at Dax and comes up with a maneuver that can keep the ship from being shot at. What are you doing Admiral? Captain Dax asked as she looks at him. Captain Sisko did this in 2372, Miles calls it pattern suicide, lock your phaser cannons on the lead Alliance ship and fire says Typhuss as he engages the impulse engines. (Space) The Defiant heads towards the lead ship but bounces off their shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling and coolant spews from the ceiling as the crew hangs onto their consoles. We bounced off their shields what the hell happened? Captain Dax says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Ma'am sensors are picking up two Sovereign class vessels an officer reports from the ops console. Weapons are locked onto the two ships ready to fire on your order the weapon's officer says as she looks at Captain Dax after she gets a weapons lock. They are Federation ships they are here to take me home leave them alone says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Dax. She looks at her weapons officer. Its ok their friendlies Captain Dax says as she looks at the officer. (Space) Both Enterprise and Intrepid blast through the Alliance fleet being the only two fresh ships taking out 24 Klingon warships as well as Cardassian warships with quantum torpedoes and quantum phasers. (Main bridge, red alert) Wow their really powerful Dax says as she looks at the viewer. Yes they are that's because they are using quantum phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Dax. She looks at him. Glad they're not on the Alliance's side or we'd be toast Captain Dax says as she looks at the two ships dealing a severe blow to the Alliance fleet. The Alliance is retreating Captain an officer says as she looks over her shoulder after looking at her console read out. The crew cheers and hollers. Good work everyone Captain Dax says as she sits in the chair and leans back and breathes. (Planet surface, Commonwealth Assembly) Captain Martin and Admiral Kira are walking with Captain Dax. Thanks for your help with the Alliance fleet Captain Captain Dax says as she looks at Captain Martin. He looks at her. Your welcome and thanks for rescuing the Admiral Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods then Admiral Kira looks at John. Come on T let's leave these two alone to chat for a minute General O'Neill says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, I need to see Kira anyway says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. We'll wait for the Enterprise before we leave John Jack says as he looks at him. Yeah I'll be up in a minute John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Jack. The pair beams to the Intrepid. You look like Colonel Martin the same face same voice and well its kinda hot Ezri says as she smiles at John. He looks at her. I read that you lost Leeta that's tough but maybe if you look for love in all the right places you'll be happy again that's how I found my Ezri John says as he looks at her. She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Martin to Enterprise one to beam up Captain Martin says as he looks at Ezri. And is beamed up to the Enterprise. (Main bridge) Sir all departments report ready for a second trip through the rift Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. Then let's head back to our universe engage Lieutenant Johansson Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. (Bajor orbit) The defense fleet is in orbit of the planet. (Admiral Cain's ready room) I can't believe that you disobeyed my direct orders Captain Martin I should have you stripped of rank and command, but we need experience officers out there so for your punishment you'll spend 30 days in the brig Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captain Martin. Then the door chimes. Come in Admiral Cain says as she doesn't look at the doors. Admiral Kira walks into the room to defend John. Was Starfleet even going to rescue me from the mirror universe or just leave me there, no one is going to the brig do I even matter to Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. She looks at him. At the time we couldn't commit our forces to the rescue and yes you matter to Starfleet Typhuss its just we're spread thin from the two wars we fought Admiral Cain says as she looks at him. They walked out of her office as he looks at John. Captain Martin, you are relieved of duty for ten days says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. Sir, is this because I disobeyed orders to save you? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. No this me being nice so you don't have to spend 30 days in the brig Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Thanks Typhuss John says as they both step into the turbolift and it closes. (Bajor, Dahkur Province) Typhuss walks over to his house as he sees Kira sitting on the porch. Typhuss walks onto the porch. Hi Kira says Typhuss as he sits down next to her. Hi Typhuss Kira says as she hugs him. I'm happy to be home says Typhuss as he hugs Kira.